The invention is related to the medicinal means of treatment of diseases, traumas, as well as consequences of traumas of the central nervous system, and can be also used as a means of stimulating neurons regeneration.
There are known preparations effective on brain metabolism and integrative functions: Cerebrolysine, Pirazetam, Encephalolysade. Also there are preparations normalizing brain and system blood circulation: Stugeron, Cavinton; preparations for stopping psychopathologic manifestations: Meridyne, Amitriptyline; preparations effective on brain bioelectric activity: Phenobarbital, Convulex; countering liquorodynamic disorders: Veroshpiron, Furosemide (The Comprehensive Russian Encyclopaedia of Medicinal Means, Moscow, Remedium publishing house, V.2, 2002 (rus.)).
There is also known a synthetic peptide preparation stimulating functional activity of neurons (RU Patent No. 2155063, 1999).
Known medications exert only functional effects consisting in the improvement of metabolic processes in nervous system structures and the enhancement of its resistance to pathogenic influences.
It is necessary to note that no medications effective on the process of neurons regeneration were found in the prior art.
Presently there is an ever growing number of patients with different brain diseases, traumas, as well as consequences of central nervous system traumas, that is why the creation of new groups of preparations, including biologically active peptide substances, possessing the ability to regenerate neurons, is presently of significant importance.